


Pan's Giant

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) is a big girl and some Lost Boys decide to try bullying her, much to Peter's disliking.





	Pan's Giant

It took you a few years but you had finally earned the respect of the Lost Boys.

They no longer considered you to be “just some girl Pan took a glance at”, they now saw you as a valuable Lost Girl.

You had become the best hunter in the camp, and one of the best hand to hand to fighters too.

You were proudly returning to camp with a large boar on your back, one of your best kills yet.

‘Fee Fi Fo Fum, watch out boys, Pan’s giant is coming through.’ Leo laughed.

You groaned as you walked past him.

Leo was the ring leader of a group of five that still seemed to think you were some weak girl they could insult.

In actuality you were a solidly built girl and could wrestle with the best of them, there was also the fact that you not only killed the boar, but you were carrying damn thing with no help.

Clearly you weren’t as fragile as he wanted you to be.

‘Fuck off Leo, or you and your friends can hunt your own dinner. I’m sure you have the skill mange to catch…two small birds.’ you smirked.

You sat the boar down for Curly to skin.

‘Watch your mouth girly.’ Leo snarled.

‘Or what? You’ll beat me up, oh wait, you can’t. You’ll turn the camp against me? Oh no again, you can’t because no one fucking likes you. Maybe you’ll cut off my food and water? Oh that’s right, I’m the best hunter on the island! So why should I watch my mouth?’ you rapid fired.

By this point the whole camp was focused on your interaction with the biggest twat on the island, but you didn’t care.

You were sick of his shit, so you were putting an end to it today.

‘You think you can talk to me like that?’

‘Yes, I do think I can, in fact I know it.’ you challenged.

‘You may be a fucking whale of a girl, but as big as you are you can’t take all of us.’ Leo said gesturing to the whole camp.

‘Leo, leave us out of it, you’re the only ones who have a problem with her.’ Curly said in annoyance.

‘Come on guys, I know her size is off putting, but we all know why she is here. Pan just needed a woman’s touch, and he shares everything with us anyway. So let’s all have a piece.’

‘Trust me, Pan hasn’t gotten a touch from me, but if you think that and it makes you hate me so much…maybe you want his touch.’ you smirked.

‘I mean it, shut your mouth girl before you get hurt.’ Leo spat indignantly.

‘Come on, you and me, unless you just need help taking down a poor weak girl.’ you smiled condescendingly.

Leo looked around for someone to step forward, but no one did, not even his goons.

‘I can take you easy, then have you making my dinner after.’ he smirked.

That got your blood boiling.

‘Alright then, come get a piece.’ you snarled, taking a defensive stance.

With an idiot mind like Leo’s he was sure to be all offense and that would make this match child’s play.

Leo proved you right by running straight for you, you braced yourself for the contact, but it never came.

Out of nowhere Pan had showed up and pinned Leo to a tree.

‘What the hell are you doing?!’ he yelled.

‘Nothing! Honest!’ Leo panicked.

‘What the hell are you doing Pan?! This is my fight dammit!’ you shouted, marching over to pull the two boys apart.

Pan might have power, but his physique wasn’t that intimidating, you easily tore him off Leo.

‘Stay out of this Pan, I can take care of myself and I can handle this without your help.’ you said.

Pan looked at you, clearly wanting to say something but decided against it.

‘Handle it (Y/N).’ he said as backed away.

‘No way I’m doing this now, you’re just gonna kill me after.’ Leo said, looking at Pan in worry.

‘Hey!’ you yelled.

‘You won’t even have to worry about him, we are having this fight, and if I feel like you aren’t putting your all in it I’ll skin you.’ you spat.

You backed up and took stance again.

‘Fight me!’ you yelled.

Leo looked over once more at Pan, who looked as neutral as ever, then he charged at you again.

You easily dodged his attack and tripped him, having him land face first in the dirt.

You sat on his back and rubbed his face in it.

‘Come on Leo! What happened to you taking me down! Who’s gonna make your dinner!’ you said.

Leo managed to elbow you in the ribs.

‘Ah!’ you grunted as you fell over.

Leo took that as his chance to get on top of you, using one hand to hold both your hands above your head and the other to punch you in the face. 

You growled as you fought your hands free and punched him in the throat.

He gasped as he fell back, clutching his neck.

You stood up above him and punched him out, Leo’s unconscious body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

For a few seconds everything was quiet, looking at the bloody mess that was Leo.

Finally, his friends came to pull him up and carry him to Devin’s tent where the camp doctor could patch him up.

You wiped the blood from your nose, and looked over at everyone.

‘Anyone else wanna go?’ you asked.

When no one said anything you walked off.

After that fight you wanted to relax and calm down in the pond.

‘Going to wash up?’

You knew that voice well enough to not have to look and see who it was.

‘What do you want Pan?’

‘Just want you to know I would have taken care of him for you, and anyone else who thought they could disrespect you.’ he said as he walked beside you.

‘I know you would, but I don’t need you to, in fact it would be completely bothersome if you did. No one is gonna respect me here if I don’t fight my own battles.’ you said.

Peter looked away and sighed before smiling.

‘Alright, I’ll stay out of your business, but let me ask one question, out of honest curiosity.’ 

‘What?’ you asked.

‘You are not some delicate flower of a girl, you’re built like an Amazonian, before you got here, was there ever a boy that could handle you?’ Peter asked.

‘I’m a lot to handle.’ you replied.

‘So…is that a no?’

‘It’s a no.’

‘Maybe you need a boy with more experience.’ he smiled before vanishing.

‘Cheeky little runt.’ you blushed.


End file.
